


Laundry Day

by agenderapostate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenderapostate/pseuds/agenderapostate
Summary: Just something cute.





	Laundry Day

Mid-morning sunlight stretches lazily through the window, its fingers gently brushing over Sorrel’s sleeping features. A soft breeze drifts through the leaves of a tree just beyond the glass, causing subtle shifts in the light and shadow of the room. Sorrel’s eyelids flutter open. After a few moments, they sit up and turn to the resting figure beside them. Asra is sleeping on his stomach, arms crossed under the pillow and face buried in the fabric, his fluffy curls in disarray. Sorrel smiles and slides quietly from the bed, running fingers through their own disheveled hair and yawning as they shuffle over to the dresser.

Sorrel pulls open the middle drawer and blinks in confusion. Where are their shirts? “Shoot,” they murmur, “I forgot.” The dirty laundry was still sitting in a basket by the back door, waiting to be washed. Sorrel purses their lips, thinking as they locate the rest of their garments. Opening the shirt drawer once more, their eyes settle on one of Asra’s white button-downs. They casually glance over their shoulder to Asra, still sleeping peacefully. Watching for a moment to make sure he doesn’t wake, Sorrel grabs the shirt from the drawer and hurriedly changes, sneaking out of the room with their bed clothes wadded in their hands.

Reaching the back door, Sorrel tosses the ball of clothes in with the rest. They pick up the basket and head outside to complete the overdue chore. The air is pleasantly warm, the breeze refreshing as they set to work. After a short while, Faust slithers out the cracked door and curls up in the grass, watching the apprentice with casual interest. Sorrel pauses in their work to offer her a quick good morning chin scratch. She takes the opportunity to slither up their outstretched arm and settle on their shoulders. _“Morning,”_ Sorrel hears her say.

Sorrel is hanging up the clothes to dry when a soft voice sounds behind them: “Is that my shirt?” They turn around with a guilty expression to see Asra looking back at them, bare-chested, with an amused look on his face. _Oh no,_ Sorrel thinks. _Did I grab the last of his shirts without realizing?_ They offer a sheepish grin as Asra pads toward them, reaching down to grab a pair of socks from the laundry basket and clipping them to the clothesline. “It’s okay,” he says, “It looks better on you anyway.” Sorrel’s cheeks flush, and they hang up a pair of trousers without offering a response. Asra laughs and reaches again into the basket. The task is completed quickly with the two of them working together. Asra clips the last item, a scarf, to the line and stands watching Sorrel with interest. After a few moments, he grins. “Come on, let’s make some breakfast. These will be dry in no time.” He appraises them once more with a lovesick glitter in his eyes. “And really, keep the shirt,” he says before turning back toward the shop. _“Food?”_ Faust asks excitedly, weaving down Sorrel’s body and sliding eagerly after her master. With a laugh, Sorrel follows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in like ten years aaaaaaAAAHHHhhhh enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I drew [Sorrel](http://autumn-apostate.tumblr.com/post/166953343885/my-anatomy-was-off-and-probably-still-is-so-here) if anyone is curious about what they sort of look like. (My anatomy is not... good.)


End file.
